Natalie Miller (TV Series)
Natalie Miller is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is the wife to Bob. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Natalie's life before the outbreak began except that she has a husband, Bob Miller, and had many children and grandchildren. Whether or not any of them survived the outbreak or are living in Alexandria remains to be seen. Though Bob appears to be a fairly religious person, it is unknown if Natalie is as well. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Natalie is seen sitting on her porch with her husband and they meet Carl and Judith Grimes as they are on a walk; both are shown as delighted and fawning over Judith, as not many in Alexandria were used to seeing babies. She later witnesses the confrontation between Aiden Monroe and Glenn Rhee at the town gates. "Forget" Natalie can be seen at Deanna Monroe's party socializing with the new arrivals and other residents. She is stunned when Sasha suddenly snaps at a woman for asking questions. "Try" Natalie is sitting on her porch steps with her husband as she chats with Stacy. When she hears the commotion going on in the streets, she and her husband race to the scene, where she witnesses the fight between Pete Anderson and Rick Grimes, and then listens on as Rick gives his speech, before he is knocked out. "Conquer" Natalie is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate after the brawl in the streets the day before. She also witnesses the murder of Deanna's husband, Reg, and the execution of Pete, both of which horrifies her and her husband. Season 6 "First Time Again" Natalie is present at the meeting in Deanna's house regarding Rick's plan on what to do with the walkers at the quarry. She does not participate due to her age. Post-Wolves Attack After the attack on the Alexandria Safe-Zone by the Wolves, Natalie's fate is unknown. However, due to the fact that her name is not among those on the Alexandria Memory Wall following the attacks by the Wolves and the walkers that invaded Alexandria, she is presumably still alive. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Natalie has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Bob Miller Although Natalie and Bob are only see briefly together it can be assumed they have a strong, loving bond; their marriage lasted throughout the birth of their five children and twelve grandchildren as well as the apocalypse. They were both seen sitting together overjoyed to meet two new young children who presumably reminded the pair of their relatives; Judith was also seen to be calm around them, showing that they likely have very good paternal instincts and ways with children. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" (No Lines) *"Forget" (No Lines) *"Try" (No Lines) *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *"First Time Again" (Flashback, No Lines) Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Unknown